The method for intermittently attaching elastic band to a continuously moving web in a stretched condition in manufacture of absorbent articles such as disposable diaper has already been disclosed, for example, by the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,301. According to the method of this patent, the continuous elastic band having adhesive intermittently applied thereon is attached to the web forming interconnected diapers and then said elastic band is cut transversely in areas which have no adhesive applied thereon simultaneously with individual articles from said web, allowing the severed, unadhered ends of said elastic band to relax and contract to their unstretched state so that said elastic band may be attached to the individual diapers only in the areas destined to surround legs of the user. However, this method of prior art is disadvantageous in that the finished diaper will have unsealed arears at opposite ends so as to allow the unsealed portions of the elastic band to contract and thereby a urine leakage may occur through these unsealed arears. Further, the elastic band attached to said web is transported in continuous state over a relatively long distance from the initial step of attaching said elastic band to said web towards the final step of cutting said elastic band together with said web with adhesive applied on said elastic band remaining still not set, so that the elastic band may be sometimes displaced transversely of said web in the course of transport thereof and finally prevented from being properly attached to the web at a predetermined position. Such a problem is not negligible particularly when said elastic band is replaced by a plurality of fine rubber strands which are arranged in parallel to one another at given intervals to be attached to said web.